endofdaylightfandomcom-20200214-history
Nervus
Nervus, the mad warlock, has indeed earned his title. Very few is known about him, apart of his obvious madness, chaotic demeantor and erratic ways. He has dwelled in the mountains of freedom for long as the people of Thidonia are able to recall, but he still looks like a young lad. He is known for being respected and feared even by monsters; orcs, goblins, and ever biggest fiends will take long ways just to avoid him; but to the date, the warlock never tried to actively attack any town, nor wandering peasants. Nevertheless, he would be the last person in the world you'll go searching for help, and that's because, apart from his demeantor, he won't do anything for free if he can charge you dearly... and if he can take a debt that you'll have to pay for eternity, take for granted that you shall spend the rest of your life in debt. His powers are reliable, his mind... not at all. When the clerics of Thydonia tries to explain the concept of Chaotic Evil to the apprentices, he's the first thing that comes to mind of everyone, even before than monsters or demons. During almost a century, Erana was bound to him for a spell, and his silence for it. His request went for the most stupid ones at first (a piece of flint for starting a fire... being himself a warlock) to the most expensives (Priceless Gems) to finally asking for things in the personal area. The poor woman, every time, was forced to oblige, obey and pay. His indiscrection, revealing the one of Erana, was the thing that started Brendam's life of adventures, but the young wizard only have the most refined hate for the Warlock. Truth about the Mad Wizard Deceptive to the end, the Mad Wizard was a Rahsaka, and a very powerful one indeed! he took the form of an elf, and seduced Erana while her last adventure, since he had feeling for her since her childhood. For some reason, he decided to join Azrial forces, and take over the land of Thedonia, enclosing every living being into cristal-like caskets. When Brendam and his allies appeared in Thedonia, they espected to have to fight an entire nation, but they found a ghost town. He offered Brendam a choice: To kill Gamael, his father, so he would free the Thedonians and Erana wouldn't have to face the trial of Thedonian aristocrats, or try to fight him, and risk to have his people, foreven encased in cristals. He also revealed that he was Brendam's Father. He only took the form of an elf. and Brendam Shapechanging power's were a direct influence of the arcane heritage on his blood. Shocked, Nervus wasn't able to kill nor the man who he called "Father" for almost a century, nor the one responsible of his birth. As he hesistated, Nervus decided to flee to his fortress (a hollow tree, which housed a demiplane) and threw the challenge. Later, the team managed to slay the evil Rahsaka, and end the menace of The Mad Wizard. He also left a blade that was able to "feed" on magic energy. His death undid the spell and fred the thedonians, with Gamael being the first. But seeing his (adoptive) father reactions to the news, makes Brendam to think if slaying the weretiger was a better idea. Category:NPCs Category:Brendam's Past